Kiss the Girl
by Kavbj
Summary: He had told him to kiss him, and so he had. And he did again, and again, and again. “Impossible to stop loving you…” “I know…” “So don’t stop loving me…” “You really think I could?” “Kai?" "Rei." "Kiss me…” Only one night, get it right KaixRei Yaoi ONESHO


**Title: **Kiss the Girl

**Summary: **They each only have one chance tonight, before the one of them moves away. Not forever, but long enough for it to feel like a millennium to the two of them. If they could only… kiss the one… KaixRei

**A/n: **well hello, this is another oneshot… I know, why this and not my other stories? Hehe, I'm getting there… slowly. Actually there should be quite a few updates in the next two weeks. Moving on. This is KaixRei. I heard the song, and for some reason I was dieing to do something to it. Didn't turn out quite how I planned (totally different) but I like it! Let me know what you think! Kiss the Girl: Ashley Tisdale. It may get a little confusing. For that I'm sorry.

* * *

_Kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

Rei stood in front of the closed doors. Faintly, he could hear music, his favourite bands, coming from the room on the other side. There were flashing lights, something he found terribly amusing, that could be seen dimly through the tinted glass. He licked his lips nervously, a recognised habit, and placed his hand on the handle. He hesitated. A press conference it was, he hated them, as to why… he was leaving. The BBA had turned it into a bit of an Au Revoir, Sayonara, Good Luck, Good Bye, We'll Miss You, what ever one was to call it, party. But it would only be BBA staff, and press. What was the point?

_There you see her__  
__Sitting there across the way_

Kai pulled his eyes away from the amateur painting on the wall, and over to his team – friends, comrades, family. The others were on either side of Rei, waiting nervously – anxiously, excitedly, ecstatically- for him to open the doors. Knowing what the party was for, Kai felt a pang of emotion – guilt? Relief? Pain. It pulled at his heart – mind? Soul? Heart… Kai ran a hand through his slate bangs. They pulled away from his face, only to fall back down. Too many thoughts – emotions, musings, hopes – running through his empty – blank, hazy, dazed – mind.

_  
__She don't got a lot to say__  
__But there's something about her_

Rei's honey coloured gaze drifted over to his captain, the person he admired most, who was standing behind them. He was stressed, worried maybe, about something. He had been for weeks, getting quieter and quieter, though Rei wondered if it were possible. Kai caught his gaze and gave him a supportive smirk, his heart skipped a beat, and nodded for him to continue. So he did and pushed open the doors. His jaw dropped, something he would later muse on, and his eyes became comically wide.

"**SURPRISE!"**

_  
__And you don't know why__  
__But you're dieing to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl._

_Yes, you want her__  
__Look at her, you know you do__  
_

Kai winced. Too loud – annoying, disruptive, opposite – that's what they were. But Rei was shocked – happy, surprised, touched – and that's what mattered tonight. He watched carefully – protectively, cautiously, painfully – as the neko jin – angel, beauty, other – walked into the room slowly. Kai clawed a hand over his heart. It hurt – pulled, tugged, demanded- but as to why he wasn't sure – definite, certain, positive. But it didn't – doesn't, cant, wont – matter, not now –later, soon, after.

_It's possible she wants you too__  
__There is one way to ask her_

Rei's eyes immediately lit up, he'd been told they looked like the sun when they did, and his lips spread into a grin. His fangs, he was proud of them, sprung over his lip and gleamed in the light. Blader after blader came and hugged him, his favourite form of human contact, and greeted him. There were no press members, no paparazzi, he was grateful, and no BBA. Just his friends, he respected them so much, and fellow bladers. Family. Just as he was greeting Mystel, his favourite hyper Egyptian, the blonde whispered words in his ear that, he couldn't believe it, left him shocked. Mystel grinned knowingly, Rei grew suspicious, and the blonde left him.

"**It's possible he likes you too, you know. Just… ask him."**

_  
__It don't take a word, not a single word__  
__Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)__  
_

Kai yawned and leaned back against the counter. He let his eyes – mirrors, windows, cameras – observe – follow, stalk, marvel – what those around him were doing. He smirked – smiled, laughed, cheered – when he saw the Russians heading towards him. They greeted –hugged, bowed, saluted – him. Bryan – falcon, sadist, brother – seized him by the shoulders and whispered – hummed, proclaimed, yelled –words – tunes, lyrics, secrets- to him. His shoulders slumped –fell, tripped, surrendered – and he let his head fall against Bryan's shoulder. He murmured his own reply – truth, lie, fear- and felt arms encircle- trap, strangle, suffocate- him. More words from Bryan and then he was gone –vanish, disappear, leave – and Kai was left floundering. That idiot – fool, hero, saint – had lost it.

"**What's wrong? Something's up… you're going to miss him, aren't you?"**

"…**shut up."**

"**It won't take much, just… kiss him."**

_  
__Shalalalala__  
__My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl__  
__Shalalalala__  
__Ain't that sad__  
__It's such a shame__  
__Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl__  
__Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Now's your moment__  
__Floating in a blue lagoon_

Rei scowled, he didn't do it often, he couldn't get Mystel's words out of his head. He was going to China, he was confused, and that was that. Why go through more pain by… _asking him?_ Mystel, he admitted, had never been very sane to begin with. He turned and a hand flew to his heart, he could feel it beating, as he came to face to face with Emily. The girl smiled warmly. She talked and laughed with him, he was grateful for the distraction, and before he knew it they were onto a totally different subject.

_  
__Boy, you better do it soon__  
__No time will be better_

Kai spun on his heel as there was a sudden voice. He relaxed – calmed, deflated, breathed- when he realised it was only Raul. The redhead smiled warmly –welcomingly, happily, friendly- and asked how he was going. Ever cautious – guarded, suspicious, untrusting – Kai narrowed his eyes and grated out an answer. Raul laughed and stated something that left Kai glaring –hating, despising, questioning – but he couldn't hurt the younger –innocent, gifted, lucky- male, so he sighed and closed his eyes.

"**He's going to China, you know? For a couple of months, from what I hear. This is your last chance, and what time would be better than now?"**

_  
__She don't say a word__  
__And she won't say a word__  
__Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Rei found his head whirling, he found his heart was hurting as well, at Emily's next words. She told him to relax, like he could, and to just listen. She went on and explained, he listened and found himself even more confused. What was she saying about Kai, he faded in and out, Rei wondered, he could only seem to catch snippets of what she was saying. All he knew, he thinks so anyway, is that Mystel and Emily had obviously been talking to one another at some time.

"**Kai planned this… all for you… should have seen the fight he had with Mariah… swear she blew a fuse… he's very quiet you know… he feels the same… but he wont say anything… you have to… walk over to him… and… kiss him…"**

_Shalalalala__  
__My oh my__  
__Looks like the boy's too shy__  
__Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

With more self-control –restraint, force, strength- than he knew he possessed, Kai refrained from punching –slaughtering, murdering, impaling- Raul and knocking some sense into him. Did he even know who he was talking –chatting, socialising, ordering – to? Kai could feel his eyebrow twitching. Raul smiled – smirked, purred, hummed – and waved as he walked –retreated, escaped, fled – away from Kai.

"**Are you shy, Hiwatari? Who knew Kai would be so nervous about a kiss, hmm?"**

_  
__Shalalalala__  
__Ain't that sad__  
__It's such a shame__  
__Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

Rei nodded numbly, so confused, as Emily pressed a present into his hand. She was talking again, was he listening, he noted dumbly. Could she be right, was she ever not, about him? That would be annoying, infuriating he thought, to have someone know his heart better than he did. But as he glanced over, he stared, Rei realised, that just maybe, Emily was, undoubtedly, correct.

"**Rei, you leave for China in two days. Oh, here's my farewell gift, but getting on, if you don't do something now, you're going to miss him, and in more ways than one."**

_Shalalalala__  
__Don't be scared__  
__You better be prepared__  
__Go on and kiss the girl_

Kai scowled and glared and hissed and snapped. People got the message that he wasn't –impossible, no, isn't – in the best of moods and backed off. Kai – bastard, captain, phoenix – Hiwatari – hated, respected, loved – was not shy –scared, petrified, nervous. Impossible. Not likely, he did not do shy. He didn't do emotion full stop. But as his heart protested – raged, argued, fought – he couldn't help but think that maybe, it was right – true, correct, positive.

_  
__Shalalalala__  
__Don't stop now__  
__Don't try to hide it how__  
__You wanna kiss the girl_

Rei walked to the centre of the room, he hated the edge, where he was surrounded by bodies. They blocked his view, his ever keen eyesight, of the person that was causing all this emotional confusion, he had realised it earlier, and gave him time to think. He was not, yes he was, in love with him. They were delusional, he was, hallucinating, insane. He was going to hop on a plane, not that he wanted to, and fly to China, he despised the thought, and would meet up with the White Tigers at the other end, and unavoidably, Mariah, he cringed. To clear his head, he would banish those thoughts, he grabbed his friends and they started dancing, laughing, and cheering. He threw his hands out to the side and spun, he enjoyed the sensation, and spun, he could be free, and spun, and he would be fine.

_  
__Go on and kiss the girl__  
__(kiss the girl)__  
__(oh, ohnoo..)__  
__(Kiss the girl, kiss the girl)__  
__Lalalala, Lalalala__  
__Go on and kiss the girl_

Kai looked incredulously – unbelieving, doubting, questioning – down at his feet as they made their way to the centre of the party. He was not going to back down, it appeared. The others parted – ran, fled, bolted – for him. Like Moses and the red sea... Kai frowned and berated himself. Was he trying to distract – humour, confuse, stall – himself from the task at hand? Never. Taking control of his own feet again, Kai walked proudly and fearlessly. As he finally stopped, having reached his acquired target – person, thing, object – they stopped spinning.

_  
__Lalalala, Lalalala__  
__Go on and kiss the girl_

Breathlessly, Rei stopped spinning. Gasping, he was wide eyed, he found Kai standing right in front of him. He didn't bother on useless words, though he would've liked to, instead he opened his mouth and whispered three little, more important he decided, words. And Kai complied.

"**Kiss me Kai."**

_Shalalalala__  
__My oh myyyyy__  
__Looks like the boy's too shy__  
__Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

Kai leant down and pressed his lips against Rei's. Suddenly, every thought ran from his mind, leaving him only – solely, completely, exclusively – aware of Rei. Rei, – tiger, friend, team-mate- Rei, -amazing beautiful, gifted – Rei, – lover, desire, boyfriend – Rei – his, mine, Kai's.

_  
__Shalalalala__  
_

_Ain't that sad__  
__It's such a shame__  
__Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

Rei felt, and he indulged in the sensation, Kai's warm lips on his own. He felt, and again he indulged, hands tangle themselves in his hair. Rei lifted his arms, so much energy, and cupped Kai's cheeks. His fingers twisted under the chin and he leant back, he did so ever so slightly, forcing Kai to lean into him further, he mewled in delight, and press his lips against Rei's even more. Rei mesmerised every inch of Kai's mouth, cinnamon, and every movement of the kiss, dancing, and the theatrical pulsing of his heart, overdramatic but perfect. He could sum it up, oh so easily, in just one word: Kai.

_Lalalala, Lalalala__  
__(Go on and kiss the girl)__  
__Go on and kiss that girl!_

Kai grudgingly pulled away and pressed his forehead against Rei's as he drew in much needed –wanted, necessary, crucial – air. Rei's tongue flicked out for a second and Kai found himself laughing –chuckling, smirking, smiling - at the irony of it all. Ironic how, he wasn't sure – doubt, uncertainty, negative- but he didn't care right now. His other senses coming alive, he could hear those around him cheering and clapping. Were they clapping for them?

_  
__Lalalala, Lalalala__  
__(Go on and kiss the girl)__  
__Go on and kiss the girl_

Rei too became aware, painfully so, of the others around him. Pulling away from Kai completely, not that he wanted to, he looked around with big round eyes. Had they all known? Stupid question. His cheeks heated up, so embarrassing, and he ducked his head. Kai snaked an arm around his waist and pulled him into his chest, so warm, holding him tight. He felt a chin atop of his head, and then lips on his forehead, his cheek and finally his own lips.

_  
__Kiss the girl_

Kai couldn't stop –halt, enough, quit – Rei was addictive – captivating, hooking, tantalising – and Kai never wanted to let him go. He felt a sob catch in his throat and he pulled away from the kiss to rest his head against Rei's shoulders. Why was he so emotional – sensitive, vulnerable, distraught- tonight?

_  
__Kiss the girl_

Rei could feel, with alarm, Kai's shaking shoulders. He questioned the older boy, only to get a hurried, and pretty much incoherent thought Rei, reply. Kai looked at Rei, eyes bright and luscious lips in a soft smile. Rei smirked knowingly, and was suddenly reminded of how Mystel had looked earlier, and pulled out his cell phone. He dialled a well known, and hated, number and pressed the phone to his ear. This time Kai questioned, Rei answered, Kai blinked, Rei smirked, Kai laughed, Rei shrugged, Kai tilted Rei's head back, and Rei pressed his lips to Kai's. Kai wrapped his arms around Rei, and Rei breathed in Kai's scent. He was dimly aware, he didn't give a damn, of his phone slipping from his hand and to the floor. But all they wanted right now, was each other. And they would get what they wanted, by whatever means possible.

"**Kai, what's wrong? Are you alright?"**

"'**m fine. Relieved. Confused. Loved. Happy. Thought you were gone."**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Calling Mariah and letting her know that I won't be at the airport on Wednesday. What else?"**

_  
__Go on and kiss the girl_

_He _had told **him** to kiss _him_, and so **he** had. And** he** did again, and again, and again.

"_Impossible to stop loving you…"_

"**I know…"**

"_So don't stop loving me…"_

"**You really think I could?"**

"_Kai?"_

**"Rei."**

_"Kiss me…"_


End file.
